<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Virgil by astridthecrafty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911646">Happy Birthday Virgil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty'>astridthecrafty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gordon is a granny, Lina Phillips, Mild Kink, Mild underage drinking, Shameless Smut, scott is a tart, virgil tracy week</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a girl gonna get a billionaire who already has the best toys in the work?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Virgil Tracy/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unexpected [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Virgil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some references to my other story Cabin Retreat. This follows on from 14th August 13:00</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil’s phone vibrated, notifying him of a text</p><p>
  <em> &lt;No, it’s cool. You do your thing with your brothers, we can catch up another time. Lx&gt; </em>
</p><p>Scott was busy ordering another round. Hopefully it would be a case of fifth time lucky and they’d find something that Alan actually liked. The lad was borderline aged in the UK, but money talks and, on the understanding that they wouldn’t let him get paraletic, the club’s owner had ‘agreed’ to turn a blind eye. The Tracy name meant money, and he would have been stupid to say no to that sort of bar tab. Virgil typed in a reply</p><p>
  <em> &lt;Managed to call in a favour. You know where we are staying, right? Arranged room 410 under your name. If you can’t make it I understand. If you can it would be great.&gt; </em>
</p><p>Scott was returning and, as per his usual, flirting with the table waitress. Give him half a chance he’ll be up there like a ferret up a trouser leg later, Virgil thought bemused.</p><p>This time Alan had Midori and lemonade. Surely the melon taste of this one would be okay. Gin and tonic was “like a rank perfume”, so Scott had got that. The Long Vodka tasted “weird” - must have been the bitters, but John got rid of that one. Virgil had got the “too strong” dark rum and coke, not that he was complaining about that. Gordon’s sex on the beach was “okay”, but ended in fits of teenaged giggles at the title. Hopefully the copious amount of mixer watering down the milder liqueur would calm those down.</p><p>Virgil glanced around the table. It was a rare occurrence for them all to be planetside at the same time with an actual arranged evening and next day off. Virgil was informed that they were NOT going to have to sacrifice his birthday this year. Scott had made arrangements, and told them to get suited up for an evening out. </p><p>Grandma had aired reservations about them taking Alan, until Scott swore on his life there were no strippers involved. He had agreed, but cheekily told her not to ask that same thing in the following March</p><p>Virgil’s phone beeped again <em> &lt; np, but try not to be TOO late okay ;) Lx&gt; </em></p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The witching hour was long past before Lina heard the tap on the door.</p><p>She peeked through the spy hole, then opened the door wide, and flashed a smile at the slightly drunk guy on the other side. </p><p>“You know it’s not your birthday any more.” At least her tone is light, he thought.</p><p>She moved to the side to allow him in. He checked either side of the hall as if crossing a road before entering and closing the door behind him.</p><p>“Sorry, that went on a bit longer than intended,” Virgil apologised.</p><p>Lina’s fingers curled around his tie and pulled his face down to hers. The faint smell of his cologne mixed with the taste of rum as she gripped his tie.</p><p>“I made good use of the time. I can now count to 10 in German.”</p><p>“German?” </p><p>“Yes, well, that was the late night phone line adverts on the TV.” she giggled.</p><p>“Miss Phillips, “ he feigned shock, “Were you watching porn while waiting?”</p><p>“Maybe, whatcha gonna do about that?” she teased. A quick glance and he spied 3 small empty bottles next to the minibar, which confirmed his suspicion that she wasn’t entirely sober either.</p><p>“Hmmmm,” he answered thoughtfully, Glancing down between them he could see her heavier breathing. Every breath was pushing the upper curve of her breasts over a restrictive bodice. Tracing his fingers up her ribs he revelled in the gasps and squeaks that resulted. He loved how reactive she was to his touch as he circled his thumbs from her sternum, grazing the swell of flesh that was doing its utmost to escape over the edge of fabric.</p><p>“Lina breathe before you pass out!” he mumbled against her lips, feeling her smile in return. He brushed a few stray tendrils of hair off her shoulder, dipping his head to kiss the pulse point on her neck, feeling around her back for whatever was closing the dress.</p><p>“I really think we need to get this off you, purely medical of course, can’t have you running out of oxygen.”</p><p>“If you want it off,” she whispered, with a lustful tone, “then take it off…”</p><p>His lips seared against hers, his strong hands at the small of her back pressing against her, the hard length of his body against hers, her heartbeat thundering in her chest</p><p>“Happy Birthday,” she purred as the dress pooled on the floor at her ankles. Mildly confused he looked down.</p><p>
  <em> “Wow!” </em>
</p><p>Words escaped him.Taking a step back he took in the full view of lace and satin covering her torso the perfect shade of green.</p><p>“So… it’s okay?” Her unsure question kicked his brain back into gear.</p><p>“Holy shit, yes I like.” his voice cracking slightly. Like, the best birthday gift ever he thought.</p><p>Emboldened, Lina placed her hands on his chest and nudged him backwards. His heels hit the base of the bed, and momentum sat him down. Shifting himself further up the bed this vision of flesh and lace straddled him then ground her public bone into his.</p><p>Her hands deftly attacked his belt buckle, and yanked the shirt from the waistband.</p><p>Virgil gently grabbed her wrists, he was going to enjoy this, but to do so he needed things to slow down <em> just </em>a bit. Pulling her hands, and placing them above his shoulders, brought her face down to his. Kissing her deeply, she continued to circle her hips against him” </p><p>“I think I like this side of you Miss Phillips” he groaned.</p><p>“Oh, formal names Mr Tracy, or is it Green?”</p><p>The motion of her hips, mixed with the visual aid and still being dressed was maddening. Lina squealed as he gripped her waist and flipped them over. </p><p>“Either way, I think I’m a bit overdressed to play with my gift,” he chuckled, as he moved to stand at the bottom of the bed and shucked off his suit jacket. He’d barely got his hands on the knot of his tie, before LIna had sat up and slid to the edge fumbling with his shirt buttons.</p><p>“These are <em> fecking teeny </em>, how the hell are you meant to pop them through without breaking a nail?” she grumbled. His tie loosened and abandoned on the floor he guided her hands away, taking over the buttons for himself. </p><p>“Your accent is far stronger when you get frustrated,” Virgil laughed, giving in on the tiny fastenings and, having undone the top few buttons. lifted the offending item over his head while feeling  his belt being removed through the loops and flung it to the side. Before the curtain of light coloured cotton raised above his eyes he almost passed out when he felt the wet of LIna’s tongue tracing a line from his waistband to his navel. She brushed the front of his trousers as her fingers undid the slide closure and zip. He knew exactly where she was heading, and as delightful as his memory of her mouth was… nope, that definitely wouldn’t last long. Tipping her chin up with his fingers, he bent down, returning her back to the sheets with a kiss, and with one arm sliding her up to the pillows. He really needed to do something with those hands.</p><p>“Lina, do you trust me?”</p><p>She giggled, “Well I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t, you doughball!”</p><p>“Hold your wrists like this please, “ Virgil crossed his wrists palms down. Lina played along, and matched him. He reached over the side of the bed. His fingers grabbed his belt. She pulled her bottom lip through her teeth as Virgil wrapped the leather around her wrists, pulled them up to the headboard, and secured the buckle to the frame. He knew she could easily wriggle free if she wanted to. <em> IF </em>she wanted to. </p><p>Now he could enjoy this at his own pace. Standing off the side  of the bed he savoured the view. </p><p>“That is one evilly fun grin, Mr Green” she breathed</p><p>“Just admiring the handiwork.” He slid off the last of his clothing and lay next to her left side, propping up his chin on his right hand.</p><p>He continued by tracing a finger down past the pulse point of her neck, hooking under the elastic shoulder strap, just a fingertip under the lace edge of the bra cups and down the front satin panel. The range of noises she was making, between breathy squeaks and frustrated moans was delectable. As he reached the lower hem edge and ghosted over the line of flesh above the tiny triangle of fabric between her thighs, she nudged her hips up to meet him. Her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, every shallow pant, heightened his own need.</p><p>He leaned over and captured her mouth as he moved his fingers under the scrap of fabric to the apex of her thighs. “Fuck!” she moaned into his mouth. She was soaking already, and closed her thighs around his fingers, trying to get more pressure. By this point Virgil wasn’t sure who he was torturing more. He slipped a finger inside her, circling the heel of his palm over her clit. Her inner muscles squeezed around his digits.</p><p>“Don’t come yet.” Virgil growled into her ear.</p><p>“Christ, you’re making that difficult!” she exhaled.</p><p>“Roll onto your knees.” he ordered, helping her over.</p><p>She arched her ass in the air, as he moved between her legs. Flattening his hand between her shoulders he pushed them down, her head falling between her elbows. The belt had twisted, holding her wrists a little tighter, but he delighted that she seemed to enjoy that edge as much as he was.</p><p>Peeling the panties over her hips to her knees, the expanse of pale flesh was too tempting, so he slapped her backside. The sting drew out an animalistic groan into the pillow and her hips bucked towards him, brushing against the tip of his head, ramping up his own need to urgent. Lining himself up he entered her in one smooth movement. Fuck, this was going to be quick. Gripping her hip with one hand he reached round with the other to circle her clit while he started to move. Her crossed palms flattened against the headboard railings, pushing herself back to meet his thrusts. The edges of his vision started to darken as he felt her shutter around him. She yelled a string of expletives into the mattress his own orgasm hit hard.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The clock read 5.43am, He’d maybe make it back to his room before the cheerleading squad of his siblings arose.</p><p>Virgil slid his belt through the loops of his trousers and closed the buckle. </p><p>Lina’s head popped up from the other side of the bed, his tie in hand  “Found it.” She padded barefoot over the thick carpet, looped the tie over his head and pulled the shirt collar down over it.</p><p>He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. “Thank you for an unforgettable birthday.” he grinned, inhaling as those ever busy fingers hooked into his belt</p><p>“This was an interesting addition, we must do this again.” Lina teased back.</p><p>“That kinda implies there will be a next time?” Virgil questioned, stroking her wrists, glad to see the only marks were light.</p><p>Lina  shrugged playfully, “Well y’know, mutual stress relief and all that. I’m sure your job is <em> quite </em> stressful.” He laughed in agreement.</p><p>“Right, I really need to get going before my brothers send out a search party. Walk of shame and all that.” </p><p>“Ah, but it’s only a walk of shame if you have something to be ashamed of.” Lina hit him with his own line.</p><p>“Touche!” </p><p>He dropped a final peck on her forehead and closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>It took less than a minute to reach the floor above.</p><p>“Well, well, well, and where have you been? “ asked Scott as Virgil exited the elevator.</p><p>Virgil looked to the ceiling in thought, choosing his words carefully.</p><p>“Unwrapping and playing with a birthday gift.”</p><p>“Dirty stop out!” echoed out from the bathroom of Gordon’s open door.</p><p>“What about you Scott? You were very inebriated, and the last I saw of you, you were headed off with 2 ladies.”</p><p>Gordons head poked out of the bathroom door, a toothbrush poking out of his mouth., He motioned to Scott, while looking at Virgil. </p><p>“HIM I expect it of… you though???” </p><p>A comically dramatic eye roll followed as Gordon returned to brushing.</p><p>Scott tucked his thumb under his waistband and pulled out the edge of what was underneath “I still have my underwear on” he smirked. </p><p>His brothers looked at the material.</p><p>“I didn't realise baby pink with purple love hearts was your style, Scott. '' Only John could have delivered that line so straight faced. The youngest 2 doubled over. “Ow, my head” squealed Alan.</p><p>“That explains the pinching” Scott shrugged.”I think caffeine and breakfast is needed before home, Commander's orders. Pack up boys!”</p><p>Virgil nodded in agreement. Definitely a better birthday than last year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>